Best Friend Forever
Best Friend Forever is the twelfth episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary Jack Pierce accidentally resurrects a zombie (after using a car battery and jumper cables to get some worms for science class) and decides to keep him as a pet, since a zombie is already dead and Jack's mom won't be mad at him for killing yet another pet. But Jack soon learns that caring for a dead human is just as bad as (and grosser than) caring for an animal -- especially when said dead human has an ulterior motive. Plot Jack Pierce desperately wants a dog, but his mother won't allow it since every other pet he owned died. So in order to prove how responsible he is now, Jack decides to perform an experiment to bring worms back from the dead and keep them as pets. Unfortunately he also accidentally raises a zombie out of the cemetery, Jack is freaked out at first, but then realizes that a zombie can't die (like all of his former pets) already being dead. Jack decides to name the zombie, Cheeky, to also keep him as a "Zombie pet" and hide his new pet from his suspicious mom. Cheeky then gives Jack a small present, a metal tag with his name on it. The next day at school, Jack plans on proving that he's smarter then his rival Mitch by showing him that he raised a zombie from the dead. Jack uses Cheeky to scare Mitch into admitting he's smarter and then tells Mitch that he can't tell anyone about Cheeky until an upcoming science fair. Everything seems to have gone alright for Jack, until Cheeky sneaks up behind and knocks him out with a huge stick... Jack woke up to find that he was chained-up in some sort of underground "zombie home" in the same cemetery- where Cheeky then asks his "Zombie Mom" if he could keep him... Apparently Cheeky 'wanted '''Jack to be his 'human pet' ''the whole time and was just waiting until no one else was watching them, then they would kidnap the boy from his family. Jack soon realizes this fact after seeing the ''same ''metal tag around his neck (which Cheeky gave him earlier). He then screams in horror when Cheeky offers him a pet's breakfast. Cast * Nolan Gould as Jack Pierce * Chris Cochrane as Cheeky the Zombie * Darren Rizzolo as Mitch * Anne Openshaw as Jack's Mom * Julia Sarah Stone as Sally * David Richmond-Peck as Mr.Franklin * Kelly-Ruth Mercier as Zombie Mom Gallery 76042 164250003612513 160409627329884 274614 5426429 n.jpg|Jack dreams about having a dog. 12.-My-Best-Dead-Friend-Forever.jpg|Cheeky the Zombie 75097 164250153612498 160409627329884 274622 2836412 n.jpg|Julia Sarah Stone on set. 148173 164250173612496 160409627329884 274623 5784351 n.jpg|Julia Sarah Stone and Chris Cochrane posing for a picture. 76011 164250206945826 160409627329884 274624 5547628 n.jpg|Nolan Gould (with Chris Cochrane) fooling around on set. Cheeky.jpg 156321 164250240279156 160409627329884 274625 2403103 n.jpg|Jason Furukawa directing the cast. Jack is Cheeky's pet now.jpg|Jack screaming in horror. 149888 164250063612507 160409627329884 274618 7074427 n.jpg|Jack is Cheeky's pet now. BestFriendForever01.jpg Trivia *Mitch calls Jack Jar Jar, a character from w:c:starwars Star Wars. *The conversation Jack has with his mom about having a pet dog is ''almost ''identical to Cheeky and Zombie Mom's talk. This creates irony for the 'twist ending'. *Cheeky and Zombie Mom talk in subtitles to make it clear to the viewer what they're groaning about. Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1